gingafanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Helena
Helena, or Ellie as she's more commonly known as by her family, is a Doberman appearing in Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu, acting as one of the many protagonists in said fanfic. Outline Breaking away from the common trait of Dobermans being bad dogs in the Ginga series in general, Helena is a generally friendly dog unless someone would try to put their moves on Fallon, as noted by her unwillingness to the German Shepherd sharing any conversations with The Amazonians' Geli without her company and her quickly losing her composure everytime her suspicion's were proven correct. Like Geli, Helena is easy-going and flirtatious in a more teaseful manner towards others, but whereas both Geli and even Yuri would keep bothering the other dogs, the Doberman knew her limits; after becoming Fallon's mate, most of her flirty nature was only reserved for the German Shepherd whenever they got some alone time, and whenever she saw that her teasing got too far for someone, she'd immediately stop. A more interesting part about Helena is her extreme fear of heights, as she would usually complain about suffering from a headache before suddenly she'd start screaming. Because of this, Allen is often forced to join Helena and her border patrols whenever one needed to climb heights, a fact which clearly put the Doberman to shame for her reaction. Despite a few tries in trying to get over this phobia, it stayed with her for life. Despite showing off qualities that would seemingly be off-putting for her mate, Fallon had said on many occasions that she loved the Doberman and her quirks. According to the German Shepherd, Helena was a great listener, and she knew her limits, despite having a bit of a stubborn streak when trying to get laid; her greatest moments in life, other than her life before Maikki's death at the fangs of Lucy, were the moments when she got to spent with Helena without anyone bothering the two. Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu One of Allen's adoptive puppies. She's the fifth to join his family, at only three days of age, and just minutes after the White Lab had taken the hours old Yuri in. When the coup started, Helena was returned to her former owners. She stayed there until she was a little over 5 months old, when news came that a mysterious White Lab had started to gather dogs to (hopefully successfully) overthrow Misha. Somewhere at the end of the war, Helena nearly drowned in the cold water ponds, but was saved by Fallon, who then tried her hardest to regulate the Dobermann's body temperature. After the war had ended, both Helena and Fallon started to develop feelings for one another, feelings that no family members should have for one another. It was only after their adoptive father gave them his acceptance that the two even considered becoming mates. While the two had managed to seemingly stick to each other through thick and thin, with Helena becoming Fallon's shoulder to cry on after Badaq's death and Allen's descent into insanity, troubles started to brew for the couple, even more so than what had been going on with Yuri and Luke. Fallon wanted to have pups of her own, and while Helena personally seemed to like the ideas of having puppies they could call their own, she didn't not like the idea that one of them had to be the sacrifice. The dobermann did not want to sacrifice her own body to the males due to her "traumas", and she most certainly did not like the idea of sharing her mate with anyone - Helena always seemed to go berserk whenever Geli made some rather suggestive coming on's to the GSD. Helena dies during the Dog Slaughter arc, killed by the gunshot wounds. She's one of the last to die as well, having seemingly served as a distraction so Taka could rip out Allen's one good eye, and thus permanently blind him. The Three Dog Packs' stories, Part I Category:Females Category:Doberman Category:Dobermins Category:Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu Category:Deceased characters Category:Dogs